A Tale of Two Lovers
by Hetty1204
Summary: Sherlock x Reader One-shots. Cute and fluffy. Rated T because of later chapters and my paranoia :P
1. There's a First for Everything

It was your first day of school and you were scared. You were one of the youngest there due to your early birthday and mummy's persistence that you get a good education. You didn't recognise anyone from nursery or the parks your mummy used to take you to and so you felt completely alone and helpless. You tugged absentmindedly at the bottom of your dress in an attempt to console yourself. You scanned the playground again just to make sure that you were really doomed to be alone and that's when you saw him. He was just standing there, in the middle of the playground, staring up at the sky, his curly black hair framing his face. You were confused as to why no one was talking to him and you felt a sudden urge to become friends with this mysterious boy. So you hiked your rucksack further up your back and with a determined nod you set off in the boy's direction. Had you known then how much of an ass he'd be in later life you would have just left him alone. But you didn't know and so you were quite happy to go and speak to him.

"Hello." you smiled shyly as the boy turned and fixed you with a piercing gaze, his eyes flicking back and forth over your person as if searching for something.

You suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and looked down at your self to try and find any imperfections the boy had surely seen already. You spotted the juice stain on the bottom of your dress and panicked. You must have spilt it this morning at breakfast even though mummy had specifically told you to be careful. You glanced back up at the boy and found him smiling at you, his crystal blue eyes twinkling with hidden amusement.

"What's so funny?"

You didn't like him smiling at you like that, as if you'd missed out on a funny joke. His smile became wider and he turned his attention back to the sky. You stamped your foot. You didn't like being left out on things, a trait your mother said was awful when it came to Christmas.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

The boy turned to you again and started to laugh. If you were angry with the boy before you were furious now. You didn't see what was so funny. You must have shown this on your face as the boy started to laugh harder. Tears started to prick your eyes and you were overcome with sadness. You didn't understand. You were just trying to make friends with this boy and here he was laughing at you. You felt a hot tear run down your cheek and you rubbed at it with the sleeve of the cardigan your granny had knitted for you. The boy stopped laughing and looked at you again.

He tilted his head to the side as he got a better look at you. He gave a small nod and thrust his hand forward. You looked at his hand then back up to his face. He arched his eyebrows at you and you took his hand. He gave it a firm shake and said the words you'd hold against him for the rest of his life,

"Name's Sherlock Holmes and judging by that stain on your dress you live alone with your mother, your father left when you were a baby and so you have no memories of him. You're ambidextrous but you don't know it yet, you have no friends which is why you're over here talking to me. You have a fear of the dark, possibly because you grew up without a father, most likely because your mother has led you to believe that there are monsters living underneath your bed so that in the middle of the night you will come into her room where she will comfort you. This is probably because she's never gotten over your father and so needs comfort from others, you being the perfect candidate. Your shoes are one size to big but you don't want to tell your mother possibly because you're embarrassed, probably because your family has limited money. And finally the source of my amusement is your short temper and the need to be included in everything which, by the way, will get you nowhere in life. So it was nice meeting you but the bell is about to go so I'd prefer to get going rather than being late."

He smirked at you before walking away his satchel swinging back and forth next to him. You stood there staring at the space he'd previously occupied, your mouth open in horror. You didn't know how he knew all that stuff about you but one thing was for certain. You would definitely never forget your first encounter with Mr Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Friends?

After your first meeting with Sherlock Holmes you'd started to notice all the little imperfections about yourself. Whether it was that your eyes seemed slightly closer together than was natural or that your right arm reached further than your left, you'd definitely started to become more self conscious. Your mother had to constantly assure you that you weren't some freak of nature, though you still didn't trust her judgement after you'd discovered that the monsters under your bed truly were non-existent. You had forgiven her though as you _were_ only seven.

One of the good things you'd noticed about yourself though, was that you were slightly happier when you were with Sherlock. You didn't care if you were labelled as a freak because of that fact. You really did enjoy Sherlock's company and you weren't going to let some bratty kids come between the two of you. You weren't sure what to describe your relationship as though. Sure when you'd tell your family about him you'd refer to him as your friend. But in the company of Holmes himself you were clueless. You really didn't know what he thought of you, and you wouldn't truly find out until a little later.

So for now you were in the dark regarding his feelings towards you. Not that it really bothered you, as long you had someone to talk to during the day you were perfectly content just to leave it at that. But Sherlock wasn't. He was determined to show you how important you were to him. He tried to be subtle at first, letting you speak while he listened instead of the other way around. Holding the door open for you instead of letting it slam in your face. Saying 'please' and 'thank you'. I'm ashamed to say that you weren't so observant when it came to these little things. In fact if your mother hadn't pointed it out, you didn't think you would ever have noticed them at all!

It had been on the last day before the schools closed for Christmas that your mother had come to pick you up. Usually you walked home from school but she was adamant about picking you up on holidays. Something about starting them together and such. Anyway on this particular day it had decided to snow, quite heavily to I'm afraid. And so by the time you'd managed to run over to where your mother was standing you were drenched. You had little flakes of snow caught in your hair and you shook your head to get rid of them. This, of course did nothing to help. In fact it only made it worse. You'd been having a bad day thus far and all you really wanted to do was go home and curl up in your warm bed. But, as usual, Sherlock was hellbent on ruining these plans.

You were just about to get in the car when you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You turned around and came face to face with Mr Sherlock Holmes. His cheeks were flushed and his nose was red due to the cold. He was holding something behind his back and you had no clue what it was. You did, however, want to know. You still wanted to be included in everything even after all these years. He suddenly looked very nervous, a characteristic you knew was not common in him. He shifted his gaze down to his feet as he thrust a present in your hand.

"Merry Christmas." He mumbled the greeting and you weren't quite sure how to respond. Sherlock had always told you he was against holidays and gift giving so you were at a loss as to why there _was_ one in your hands. You looked down at it and noticed that it was very neatly wrapped and had been tied with a ribbon. There was a tag attached to it with your name inscribed on it in elegant handwriting you could only recognise as his. You turned your attention back to the boy in front of you and found he was staring at you. You smiled at him. Then you lunged forward and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." You whispered against his shoulder. You gave him another squeeze before stepping backwards. He smiled warmly at you and you were filled with such happiness that you pulled him into another hug. This time it was Sherlock who stepped back first.

"That's what friends are for right?" You nearly burst out crying right there and then because you now knew where you stood with him. You were his friend and you'd wear that title with pride for the rest of your life.

And on Christmas Day when you opened his gift you found a beautiful silver locket with a heart-shaped pendant at the bottom. You opened it and inside you found a picture of you and him standing next to each other in the park. You were wearing your summers dress and was grinning at the camera. Sherlock was standing next to you, a slight smile pulling at his lips. You remembered that day. You'd gone there about a month after you'd met, your granny had taken the picture. You smiled fondly at the memory. You closed the locket over and found something on the front that you hadn't noticed before. There written clearly on the front was the word 'Friend'. Huh. Turned out you really would be wearing that title for the rest of your life.


End file.
